Oz/Relationships
Relationships Family Oscar Vessalius Oz considered him as his father and caretaker. He was never on good terms with his own father. Oscar treats him and his sister as his own children. He treats him like any father would, and therefore does scold them if they act or do something dangerous. Ada Vessalius Ada is Oz's younger sister whom he is very overprotective of. He cares about her very much. Back when she was little, she always look up to her big brother. She cares for her brother a lot and even tried her best to bring him back in the real world when he was cast into the Abyss.She always want to find way to help his brother. Jack Vessalius Jack can speak to Oz in his mind. He can take control of Oz's body, but it seems to only be in dier concequences (earlier chapters) or when it suits Jack (later chapters). He and Jack are similar in many ways. They looked the same with their blond hair and green eyes. And their personailities are very similar (with their overall cheerfulness). In the beginning, Jack told Oz that he needed to find Alice's memories. Throughout the story, Jack will take control of Oz's body is Oz really needs Jack's help. It is rumored that Oz is the reincarnation of Jack when Jack took control of Oz's body in Pandora. In Retrace 65, Jack tries to kill Leo (or Glen) using the spiked chains of B-Rabbit, and told Oz to "finish him off" because Glen was a "threat". We also learn that everything Jack has said was a lie. It wasn't Jack's body in the sealing stone, it was Glen's. Jack was also the "man pulling the string behind the Tragedy of Sablier". In more recent chapters however, we learn that Oz is actually B-Rabbit, whom Jack made a contract with 100 years ago. Pandora Members Alice the B-Rabbit Alice is Oz's chain. He is kind to Alice despite what others may say about her. He does everything he could to help her find her memories as the story goes on. He, like Jack, enjoys the time he spends with Alice and is willing to protect her at all cost like how he is going to kill Yura for Alice's sake. It is strongly implied in the manga and anime that he has feelings for Alice. He is willing to kill for her using B-Rabbits power just so that she will not cry, because of her promise with Oz (that he'll always protect her), when he was her stuffed rabbit. His relationship to Alice shares many qualities to Jack's relationship to Lacie. The main similarity being that both Oz and Jack grew fond of Alice and Lacie quickly. Gilbert Nightray Oz and Gilbert have a strong relationship. Gil sees him as one and only his master, but Oz sees him as an equal and a brother like figure. Oz is often cheering Gil up back when they were kids. Despite this he treats Gil as a servant if Gil wants to of course (Gil still thinks he is a servant). Despite everything Oz and Gil have a strong friendship. Xerxes Break Oz seems to trust Break even though he is keeping secrets from him. It appears that they are getting into a much better in terms of friendship, however there are some things that are left unsaid. They appear to be quite wary of each other because they each acknowledge the other's ability to read people, among other things. For example in one scene, everyone gets drunk, but Oz is easily able to see through Break's drunk act. To which, Break responds that Oz is not cute. Break was the first to point out Oz's lack of presence (due to his body being Jack's and not his) and hence the first to acknowledge Oz's real identity as the B-Rabbit. Oz and Break both enjoy teasing Gil, on their own and together. Rufus Barma They might not be on good terms however they do agree on some things, but not all the time. He and Rufus see eye to eye on somethings concerning the sealing stones and anything about the Abyss itself. He does however see through Rufus's plans and even act on some of them if it means that they both get information. Reim Lunettes He and Reim respect each other. He was the one who defended Oz when Jack took over his body to talk about Glen coming back. Oz is more on better terms with Reim than the others as Reim was the only one who didn't treat him differently than what the other does Ex: Gil treats him like an master(goes over board with the protection), Alice treats him like a toy (man servant), Sharon hit him, Oscar even took him to see Ada, but instead it turned out all wrong. Oz does however abuse Reim when he asked for info on Sablier. They still however respect each other. Echo He treats Echo like any girl he meets. She however does not like how Oz treats her like a girl. She even told him to call her Echo and not Echo-chan or anything else other than Echo. She does however show that she respects Oz as he was the master of her master's brother. Oz treats her and often calls to her to play with him and the others. Echo does however show that she might have feelings for Oz as he was possibly the first one who treated her like a person and not just a servant of some kind. Sharon Rainsworth He fell in love with her when they first met during his first coming of age ceremony. He said that she was very beautiful and that he wanted to marry her. However his impulsive romantic feelings might have changed over time about her. He seems to have developed feelings for Alice over time, and when she revealed her harisen he was intimidated by her. She and him, however, do respect each other and are friends. Other Eliot Nightray He and Elliot were at odd ends when they first met. Elliot was like any other Nightrays were rivals to the Vessalius household. However his feelings started to change about Oz. He learned to respect Oz as a friend. He doesn't show it often, but he does care about Oz. Elliot taught Oz about the meaning of self-sacrfice and that he shouldn't burden himself with all the troubles. He sacrfiiced himself so that Oz would not burden his troubles along side his, because Oz was just like that.Oz also imply that they can change the elationship of their houses. Leo He and Leo were on good terms with each other even when they first met. He shows respect for Oz as he was a servant and servants were taught to respect other people who is of higher rank. He trust Oz as a friend. However since Glen started to take over his body, he was not shown to be of himself anymore. He tried to kill Oz as they are enemies now and are not friends anymore. He even joked about Oz being his friend as he was Leo not Glen back then. Oz however countered his speech about Elliot. He said that even if their meeting was fated, if he had never met him, how sad would it be. He even said if Elliot saw him now, he would have punched Leo right now. Category:Character Subpages